The present disclosure relates to technology for thin film transistors.
One use of a thin film transistor (TFT) is as a selection device. For example, the TFT can be used as a switch to electrically connect or disconnect two conductive regions. In this example, the source and drain of the TFT are connected to the respective two conductive regions. A control signal is applied to the gate of the TFT to control the electrical connection between the two conductive regions. This might be used to pass a signal from one conductive region to the other. As one particular example, a TFT selection device could be used to provide an electrical signal to a bit line in a non-volatile storage device. There are many other possible uses of a TFT.